kagome is now a billionaire
by xOxDeReKhAlExOx
Summary: kagome finds out from her mother that her moms clothing line finaly took off and thay had becaom billionaires and she was moveing to tokyo and what will happen when kagome finds out shes a demon but hasnt fully awakend? she fall in love with sessomaru
1. WHAT WHERE MOVING

Billionaire

Kagome Higurashi was angry when her mother announced that they were moving and she was transferring her to Shikon High, a local high school about 49 miles away in Tokyo the high class part bunch of jack asses and snobs live there. "No!" Kagome yelled, stamping her foot. "I won't move or go to that school! Well to bad were moving tomorrow and ur starting the day after tomorrow Mrs. higurashi said angrily. Kagome stalked down the hall, slipping into her bedroom. Why do i have to move and go to that school it is run bye a bunch of snob. I don't care now that we are rich because my moms clothing line really took off and now were Billionaires but still i don't want to go. kagome layed on her bed and decided to start packing even if she hated that her mom was making her move. Kagome! what mom. dinners ready. OK ill be down in a minute kagome walked down the stairs quietly she felt bad for yelling at her mom. when she got down stairs she seat at the table avoiding eye contact. mom im sorry for yelling at u. its K sweetie i no u don't want to move but if i don't ill lose my clothing line and i thought it would be fun to see where the snobs live kagomes mom said jokingly. dinner passed bye quickly and kagome and her mom were packing. mom could u give me some boxes to pack my stuff. sure huny there should be some in Ur closet. K thanks mom. kagome opens her closet to see 20 to 30 boxes wow. kagome goes to her Cd player and turns on the music to a song called let the bodies hit the floor. kagome finished packing. wow it only took me 2 hours. i guess i should go to sleep now. kagome gets up turns the music off and changes in to a tank top and spank me panties and goes to sleep.


	2. BYE HOME

beep

beep

beep!

The half awake kagome picked up her alarm clock and looked at the time it was 4 am. MOM! kagome yelled. what mrs. higurashi yelled from down stairs. y did u set my alarm to go off this earlie. so we could hit the road it 4 hours away and i want to beat trafic. and besides the people who were living next to is a old friend of mine he has to sons so u guys can meet and get to no each other befor school. mom are u up to ur match makeing agin. no her mother said untruthfull. kagomes mom always tried to sit her up with guys. ok what ever. kagome go take called let the bodies hit the floor. kagome finished packing. wow it only took me 2 hours. i guess i should go to sleep now. kagome a shower i already loaded the moveing truck ill i need to put in is ur bed ill do that y u take a shower i left u a change of close in ur bath room. ok thank u mom. no problem. after kagome got out of the shower she looked at the close her mother seat out for her. a short black skirt not to short but when she beent over u could slightly see her sighed and put it on then she looked at the shirt it was belly shirt with the word devil on it. she put it on and looked in the mirror. god was she tring to make me look sluty. kagome shiged and put on lip gloss and blue eye shadow. she put on her high hells and walked in to her now empty bed room. ill miss this house. kagome walked out the door and down stairs. hey mom. hey sweety u ready to leave. yes lets go. they walked out the door to the truck and got in ad kagomes mom backed out of the drive way kagome waved bye to her old house. _The drive_

mom what kind of house will we have? no house kagome a manshion. what really how many bed rooms? 6 bed room 5 baths and a gigantic back yard so u can have parties. wow mom this is going to be awsome. yea i no im the best.


	3. the meeting

_4 hours later_

kagome wake up she heard her mother yell. what mom. were here sleepy opend her eyes and looked at the house they where parked in front of. it was huge. omg its bigger then i thought. kagome got out carrieng her high hells in her hand. wow its so beautiful mom it looks like a good city. should we unpack mom? yea sure. ok first lets go inside to see what room is mine ok befor i pack my stuf in. ok lets go look. kagome and her mom walke in the huge manshion. ok kagome go look around i already did. ok ill be back. kagome walks around to find a good bed room. she stops at one of the bedrooms that had a balcony it was opend the 2 golden doors that lead out to the balcony and walked out it was beautiful. trees all around and a good veiw of the pond in are giant back yeard and you could see right into someones bed room across from us i wounder if there my moms friends house. right then she saw a silver hair boy with a girl with black hair they started to make out and she could see everything. kagome gasped drawing the attion of the silver haired boy. he smiked " enjoying the show wench".kagome blushed in embaressment. the girl he was with glared daggers at kagome. kagome waved at the girl. hi im guessing ur the towns slut kagura right. shut up bitch u shouldnt be talkin they way u looked. sessomaru smirks at know if u dont want ppl to see u you might think about shuting the doors to ur balcony and close the curtens. sessomaru growld u shouldnt be watching othere ppl. shut up mut. sessomaru was about to yell when he he heard KAGOME THIS IS THE LAST LIME IM ASKING U DID U FIND UR ROOM her mother said as she enterd the room and walked out to the balcony. kagome did u hear me kagomes mother froze when she saw the boy with sliver mom i found my room this one its lovely but i hate the veiw to the side but ill deal ill never go out here anyway kagome sniffed the air and smirked i dont want to catch girl with the silver haird boy groweld. kagome could tell they were unhuman bye the way they looked most likely demons. kagome her mothere said lightly do u no who this is. no mom and i dont care. this is sessomaru. i dont care if hes mr. taishos kid kagome growld she was surprised how unhumanly it sounded. well i do i weill not have u being mean to my friends son got that. kagome wisperd something that no one heard clearly. kagome what was that sweety her mother asked. i said lets just go unpack k. kagome looked at sessomaru and growld at him and walked mom what do u want to unpack first. umm how about i help you get ur room seat up then we do the living room then my bed room and the kitchen. ok lets go get the stuff for my . kagome walks out to the truck jumps in the back so fast she didnt no what happend she sruged it off. kagome brought in most of the boxes in 4 trips witch surprised her. kagome come here plz. what mom. how would you like to go shopping for some close now were done packing. i loved to mom yess. ok lets and her mom walked out side to see a porsh in the drive way. mom whos is that. your kagome happy eairly birth day. mom no way. yes way go on go look.

its amazeing. well lets go to the mall kagome u drive unless u want to go in the moveing truck. no lets take my car. ok dont put to much on the gass cuz it will run faster then anything. ok mom. kagome gets in the car with her mom and rums the engien makeing everyone in the neighborhood come out side to see what was up. then kagome backed out of the drive way slowly then hit the gass and the carr flew up the slowed down when she was out of sight from the neighborhood. god kagome i told u not to do that i think i soild ur seat. im sorry i had to give them a show o if u soild my seat u clean it. lol ok i didnt hopefuly.


End file.
